


Knotted Up

by lemonysharkbait



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Angst, Bodyguard, Light BDSM, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:34:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22193377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonysharkbait/pseuds/lemonysharkbait
Summary: Bodyguard!Mo Guan Shan has a unique arrangement with his underworld boss.
Relationships: He Tian/Mo Guanshan (19 Days)
Comments: 23
Kudos: 323





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy this slutty He Tian/Mo Guan Shan thing I wrote instead of cleaning my apartment.

Guan Shan strained against the ropes. Sweet release was close, building heat at the base of his spine, lovely prickles across his skin, the smell of leather and sweat. Deep grey eyes.

He’d beg if it weren’t for the gag.

He Tian was a dark dream in Valentino. Suit jacket cast aside, sleeves rolled up. Guan Shan liked the way He Tian’s forearms flexed with each lash. Air thick with his arousal, he’s been on the teetering edge for too long and _god_ he just wants to cum. But the image flashes again in front of his eyes.

“Having trouble letting go today sweetheart?” A steely voice full of violence. It never fails to send shivers down Guan Shan’s spine. It says _come for me babe. It’s ok to let go here. Let me make you._ Gold eyes lift to meet grey.

Guan Shan knows how he looks at this point. Wet. Leaking. Desperate. Another fall of the lash, another step closer to giving in. He Tian’s hand caresses the pain points, running over swollen flesh; piquant pink, angry red, old bruises. Close enough to smell his cologne and feel the brush of his tie, He Tian leans in. It’s heady, always has been since their first time. _Don’t let him know._ Guan Shan lets out a whimpered moan as He Tian strokes him, mixing pleasure with pain. He’s burning now, every nerve on fire, slowly worked out of his mind in the way only He Tian has been able to do.

“You’ve always been stubborn, but I haven’t known you not to cum.” The last word is practically a whisper, tickling Guan Shan’s ear, high-bred accent and a tongue that can do obscene things making Guan Shan _want_.

But what more at this point could he want? He’s been on his knees so many times before. Tied up like this. Teased. Coaxed. Fucked. And he still remembers the first time he saw him. From across the room, like all the dumb movies. Dark hair slicked back, eyes hooded, face drawn and dark. He was stunning. And his tendencies were as dark as his looks. Quick, dirty, and pleasing. Landing a spot as his bodyguard was the icing on the cake. He could spend his days watching over He Tian’s ass and his nights literally watching He Tian’s ass. And a year into this sweet gig he had successfully squashed all feelings.

It was widely known He Tian didn’t fall in love.

People with his own unique brand of interests (read: ropes, whips, chains and gags) were welcomed into his inner sanctum. But the last guy to catch feels was out faster than a speeding ticket. And that was no problem for Guan Shan. He had cultivated a certain petulant demeanor that relied on scowls, insults and calling his boss an idiot.

But then.

He had jumped in front of a bullet, gladly. Not only was it his literal job but He Tian was someone that, deep down if he thought about it for more than a second, he generally loved. And that ass-hole. That perfect idiot with his stupid reflexes and dummy-fast reactions pulled Guan Shan out of the way.

When He Tian did take off his shirt, Guan Shan couldn’t help but stare at the scar. It was probably the reason he rarely undressed around him anymore. And the reason for the deep ache that had nothing to do with being tied up too long. Now his heart fluttered for different reasons. All the wrong reasons. It hurt more than any session with He Tian had. It hurt to be near him. It hurt even more when he was apart. But let He Tian know and he was out.

Rubbing his wrists to get the blood flowing again, Guan Shan wondered how the hell he was going to drive home. He Tian was smoking, long legs crossed, face showing he was lost in thought.

“Has something been on your mind lately?”

Guan Shan busied himself with putting on his clothes. “No.” _Nothing at all._


	2. Untied

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MobBoss!He Tian has to face the consequences of his unique relationship with BodyGuard!Mo Guan Shan.
> 
> \---
> 
> Angst and (!) feelings.

He Tian shifted against the bindings biting into his wrists. The edge was close, he could feel it, smell it around the rough fabric gag, sense it even as the blindfold around his eyes kept him from seeing anything. He shifted again, relieving the pressure on his hands pinned behind his back.

The utter boredom was almost worse than the thirst and hunger. Than the aching ribs and slipping sense of time. Someone walked in from somewhere and there was the sickening yet mouthwatering smell of chicken fingers and french fries. He wondered briefly if it was a new development of his hallucinations. The latest twist of his brain’s desperate attempts to fill some sort of information into the void of sensory deprivation. Darkness filled with gold eyes. Fire red hair. After-shave and soft hands. He let himself indulge. What else was there to do.

Chicken-finger guard settled in and the other left. Shoe-fall muffled by thick carpet. The atmosphere was air conditioner cool. The smell – when not tinged by food – was boring like an office. 

There was no warning when the door opened and the guard’s plate clattered to the ground and feet scuffled on carpet. He Tian strained to sit up, strained to find footing and to hear what was happening. 

There was a grunt. _No_. He would know that grunt anywhere. Had heard it in frustration and anger and in other situations too intimate to linger on. There was no way this was all in his head, he knew it even before the two shots rang out in quick succession and a body slumped heavy onto the carpet. 

Footsteps. The smell of gunpowder and aftershave. A hand – too soft – tugging the gag out of his mouth. 

“Little Mo.” He means it to be saccharine sweet. Instead it’s a horse wheeze, his cotton dry mouth desperate for water.

“ _Fuck_.” It’s Guan Shan alright, although his voice is laced with something heavy.

“I thought you were dead.” Ah. Well.

“Takes more than what they could do, sweetheart.”

Guan Shan is tugging at the blindfold, cursing when he can’t get it off. He Tian feels the warmth of his body pulled close, soft hands checking the bindings at He Tian’s wrists, warm puffs of breath against He Tian’s neck, little curses, a wash of sweat and the pressure of thighs against his own. Then there are hands ripping open his dirtied shirt. 

“So eager.” 

“Shut up.” Fingers brush up and down his abdomen, his chest, looking for wounds. He Tian hears an unsteady breath, an almost sob.

“Are you crying, gorgeous?” 

“Fuck off.” There’s a shuffle and the warm weight of his body is gone. “One of them fucking head butted me in the nose. Can you walk?”

There are hands already hauling He Tian up. He goes willingly. “I don’t exactly know where I’m going.”

Guan Shan has already positioned himself to support and guide He Tian, blind as he is, one warm arm clutching around his waist, a shoulder hitching up into He Tian’s chest to steady him, the rest of his body squared in front of He Tian as much as possible to block whatever will be in front of them.

“I can’t get this shit off you yet. Follow me and fucking _do what I say_ He Tian.” 

“Lucky for you I can’t do much else.” He Tian knows if he could see Guan Shan’s face right now, he would be scowling.

When He Tian saw Mo Guan Shan for the first time it was across a dark room. Grey eyes locked on gold. Something hot passed between the look and that was it. All it took for He Tian to _have_ to know his name. Have to know who he was and what he wanted and how to please him in every way he could. One look.

Of course, there were rules. That’s how this worked and it wouldn’t work without those rules. Rule 1: Sex was separate from work. Rule 2: No kissing on the mouth. Rule 3: It had to stay casual. 

He Tian broke the third rule the second he invited Guan Shan over for a session. He had feelings that he couldn’t fuck out. Infatuation gave way to fondness. It was hard to hide. He thought about the scar, his present for protecting someone who was sworn to protect him.

They had stumbled without incident through several rooms, Guan Shan pulling He Tian, supporting him and quietly cursing at each stumble, each moment where they had to pause and wait or huddle down. Finally, they burst through a set of doors and He Tian was hit with a wall of heat and the sound of fans. The ground was suddenly slick beneath his feet. Guan Shan hurried him forward, propping him up against the edge of something and leaving him there momentarily. 

But he’s back within seconds and something cool pushes between He Tian’s head and the blindfold. It twists, there’s pressure and then the sound of a sharp knife cutting through fabric. The blindfold falls away and He Tian blinks, squinting against the first light he’s seen in days. Grey eyes meet gold. Concerned gold, rimmed with red. He doesn't get to look long. Guan Shan is reaching behind him and using the kitchen knife to saw through the zip ties binding his hands together. 

The skin on the bridge of Guan Shan’s nose is split open and dark circles are already forming under his eyes, a shadow of the bruising to come. There’s a gush of congealing blood splattering down his face from the broken nose and He Tian feels unholy anger. 

When his wrists are free – the first time in days – he clumsily moves them to cradle Guan Shan’s face and wipe the blood away. “What next little Mo?”

He’s clammy and pale beneath He Tian’s palms but his voice is even. “Fuckers had you in one of the casino counting rooms. We’re back upstairs now. I used to work here before–” He drags in a breath and something seems to pain him. He leans back against the shiny metal work station. A gun presses into He Tian’s hands. “We could only send in one person without being noticed. The morning crew will be in this kitchen in 30 minutes.” He Tian notes it’s 4am according to the ticking clock mounted high up in the industrial kitchen. “We just have to make it out of the building. They can’t really do anything now, it’s too public. All you have to do is walk out the back door through the worker’s entrance, past the dumpsters. One of our guys will see you and take care of the rest.”

He Tian motions “Lead the way Little Mo.” 

The beautiful man slumps, bringing a hand to his abdomen and sinking lower against the counter. “You go, I’ll be right behind you.” 

He Tian’s stomach sinks. Reactively, he grabs onto Guan Shan, pulling him forward. The cry of pain is so strong He Tian freezes. Golden eyes squeeze shut. He looks up and down, curses his adjusting vision, blinks and reaches for Guan Shan’s shirt. The all black outfit had hidden the growing pool of blood. He peals the shirt up and groans. “ _Guan Shan_.”

The redhead, who was manhandling him just minutes ago, is now almost completely limp in his arms. He Tian has seen this before. Has seen how trained fighters let go once their objective has been achieved, falling apart as soon as a match is won. He must have been running on pure adrenaline up until now. Until He Tian was basically homefree. The memory of two gun shots and then the strong scent of gunpowder comes rushing back to He Tian.

“ _Fuck_. Guan Shan.”

He Tian goes to gently lay the man on one of the workstations but the redhead, defiant as ever, grips He Tian’s shirt with startling strength, twisting and yanking He Tian down towards him. Gold eyes come as close as they’ve ever been to grey. 

“Hey, I’ll be fine. Our guys can’t get slowed down. Go out there, I’ll be right behind you. I’ll always be with you.” 

The soft lips are a shock. He Tian tastes him, tastes what he’s dreamed about for years, yearned for, the mouth he’s fucked too many times to count. Plush red lips and a soft tongue. He’d come so close to breaking his own rule so many times. But of course Guan Shan was the one to barrel across the careful line. To do it fully, without hesitance. To be so sure. 

He Tian whines before he realizes what he’s doing. And Guan Shan is the one to pull away, although it wasn’t pulling away so much as it was falling. He Tain held him. Holds him. Feeling fully back in his hands, he cradles the man in his arms. 

“I’m sorry.” 

He Tian pulls him close. “Don’t be.”

His lover’s voice is weak. “I broke the rules. I broke all of them.” 

He Tian swallows. “I did too.” 

Guan Shan laughs, a manic thing that turns into pained gasps for breath. His teeth are stained red and the knife he had been holding, the one he used to cut He Tian free of his bindings, clatters to the kitchen floor. There’s a noise somewhere in the adjacent halls. 

“Go.”

He Tian looks around, calculating. If only he could keep his heart still. If only he didn’t feel so goddamned panicked. Guan Shan makes a valiant effort to stand. He Tian notices the blotchy trail of blood leading right up to where they stand. _Fuck_.

“Guan Shan,” it’s fond, his thirst completely forgotten even as his voice is rough and cracked, “I’m adding a new rule. You have to stay with me, ok?” He looks into golden eyes, still startlingly lucid, before whispering “stay with me.” 

The red head grits his teeth and thrashes when He Tian lifts him up and slings him over his shoulder. _Stay with me_. And he runs. _Stay with me_. The rest is a blur of movement. A smack of the iron-strong scent of blood and a wound he can’t help. A blur as someone comes in behind them shouting. _Stay with me_. A blur of instinct, a blur where he dips and dodges, a blur of training honed into this moment and this point. A burst through doors into chill, early morning air. A blur where he shifts his hold, cradles Guan Shan’s limp form in his arms and it’s quiet for a second. Golden eyes are glazed and barley open. “Stay with me.” 

A blur where men surround him. His men. There’s someone grabbing Guan Shan from his arms, he stumbles and there are hands all over him. Voices surrounding him. His voice is one of them, commanding the impossible. Commanding them to fix him. It’s only later that he realizes his voice is so hoarse they probably can’t understand his demands. But they understand enough to keep He Tian by Guan Shan’s side.

And he doesn’t care anymore. The adrenaline is leaving his system now, the surge of energy leaving him bereft, he can barely hold himself up anymore. But he bends over the limp form of his lover in the backseat of an SUV swinging through streets at breakneck speed. 

“Stay with me.”

The hand he’s holding is limp and cool. He bends, only vaguely aware of the tears dropping from his eyes.

Golden eyes flutter open. “Idiot. I couldn’t leave you if I wanted to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The pining idiots finally admit their feelings! Everyone is ok and Guan Shan refuses to leave He Tian's side, which is perfectly fine by He Tian. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this really fast so I’m sure it’s full of mistakes! Don’t worry, this is a case of mutual pining. He Tian is totally head over heels for his red-headed body guard. They’re just both idiots.


End file.
